


Catco rumors

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Social Media AU, Supergirl au, article au, but rumors, catco articles, well not a full au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: we all know that Catco would have reported on Kara and Lena's relations ship so here are the various Catco articles on them and the drama that unfolds in their relation ship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these can all be found on tumblr at catco-rumors

Lena Luthor was pictured as above asking Catco magazines very own Kara Danvers to be her date to the upcoming L-corp gala. from what the people in the catco bull pen know Kara accepted Lena's invitation although one Mike Mathews invited himself along to the gala as well. Lena Luthor seems to have set her eyes on the newest Catco reporter, having shown up to surprise Kara and ask her out, it was no secret that the two are friends, but now are they going to be more. Should we look forward to them showing up to the Gala together, no doubt they will look stunning either way. We will be reporting on the gala and what happens, is Mike Mathews going to crash their date or is it going to manage to go off with out a hitch. Their date may end up being one of the most publicized relationships that the youngest Luthor has been in. 

Are the two national cities newest couple, Lena Luthor who has been out since her late teens dating a Catco reporter would be a new sight for this city. a new LGBTQ power couple seems to be on the rise. It is about time that National city got a hot and popular new lgbtq couple, and hopefully these two will be the new couple that we need and Catco will be fully behind them the whole way


	2. Lena Luthor history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the history of Lena Luthor and her coming out

Lena Luthor has been out of the closet for the last eight years, after coming out accidentally in an interview with the daily planet. She admitted to liking a female pop star more than she did the popular male one that they had been asking her about. The Luthors soon sent her to boarding school after that admittance, it is rumored that it is because it was Lillian who hated Lena, and others say it was in order to better her education, the most popular rumor is that Lillian Luthor had sent her to boarding school hoping that when Lena came back she would be done with her 'gay phase' (catco does not agree with calling anyone's sexuality a phase) 

at boarding school it seemed that she was cemented as a member of the Lgbtq community as she began dating one of her other classmates during that time, although the Luthor family tried to cover up the relationship they were unable to fully keep it out of the eyes of the world, who saw a young Lena Luthor accept her sexuality. the relationship may not have lasted long but it showed the world that Lena was out and proud she was not about to crawl back into the closet. when she graduated highschool she began a charity for young lgbtq youth in unhealthy homes who need somewhere to go, the organisation is called 'Love for all' it runs in Europe and in some parts of the u.s. it was the first of many and it seems to be Lena's personal favorite. 

since then Lena has participated in pride parades near every year and has been photographed with young members of the lgbtq community, she has slowly become an icon and a beacon of hope to young people trapped in homes that do not accept their sexuality. With Lena's new relationship with Kara Danvers (catco reporter) it seemed important to share why she is such an icon and with Kara is slowly becoming one half of National cities newest power couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters are so short but feel free to send me prompts for articles on the official catco-rumors tumblr   
> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes  
> (not all articles will be on the tumblr some are specifically for the fic)
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


End file.
